Taking Care
by Amilyn
Summary: Circa S3 or early S4, Hera wakes Kanan for some late-night recreation while the rest of the Ghost crew sleeps. Memories of them at the beginning, learning things about each other and the galaxy. Hera recognizes that Kanan's attachment to her is more single-minded than hers to him, but it works for them nonetheless.


Taking Care

By Amilyn

~o~

For gondalsqueen

Thank you to gondalsqueen, LaJulie, and Oldtoadwoman for betas and read-throughs. Thank you to OtterandTerrier for discussion of word choice.

~o~

Kanan had already fallen asleep, one hand above his head, one flopped palm-up past the edge of the bunk.

He was wearing only his shorts. All Hera could think was how gorgeous he was.

She unsnapped her flight suit, slipped it off, and folded it neatly. Her headphones and cap joined it on the small table. She knelt by the bunk and brought his hand to her lips.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and she kissed him. Right. There. His smile spread under her lips, still sleepy, and his hand shifted to cup her ear cone as he turned slightly to kiss her. His lips were soft, slow-moving, and she moaned against him as he drew circles at the base of her lek.

She rose, staring, taking him in. "Hmmmm."

"Hey. Feeling left out here," Kanan said, fingertips tapping her hip.

She placed a knee on the bunk, lifting her other leg over him. Settling back on his hips, she ran her hands up his torso. "Is that better?"

The moan that he breathed was like a prayer.

She leaned in, sucking lightly on his neck, and shifted her hips.

His throat vibrated against her lips and she smiled. "It's been too long," she murmured against his skin.

"The kids?"

"Asleep. The _Ghost_ is on auto for another fourteen hours."

"Mmmmm." His hands rested lightly on her hips, and she took his wrists and drew them up to her breasts. He sighed again, cradling each breast with utter reverence. When they were naked together, Hera was always reminded of how cautious she had to be with Kanan's heart.

She divided her energy and love among Kanan, the kids, Chopper, the ship, the Rebellion.

Kanan had no such divided loyalties. He loved the kids, sure. But he was devoted fully to her and would follow wherever she led.

His muscles shuddered, rippling as she stroked his chest, and he hummed his pleasure again. That he would use every ounce of that strength to support her-to protect her, he always thought-it was a heady feeling.

She drew her fingernails down his sides and he twitched, gasped, and squeezed her breasts slightly.

Hera smiled. She leaned forward, pressing forward into Kanan's palms, and rocking her pelvis.

He groaned, head back, eyes closed. Even when he could see, she'd watched him have to force his eyes open to look at her instead off drifting into sensation.

She stroked his stomach, fingers tucked inside the waistband of his shorts.

The way his throat worked and caught gave her a powerful rush. Being able to do this to him, it was almost as exhilarating as flying.

She leaned forward to kiss the bump in his throat under his beard.

 _"Why is it called an Adam's apple?" she'd asked, stroking it after the third time they'd had sex._

 _"I…" Kanan had frowned at that. "I think there is a legend, on some world, of an early human named Adam. And...all men have them?"_

 _"So...you don't know either."_

 _He had laughed, his Adam's apple vibrating under her fingers. "Nope."_

She hummed into his neck, chuckling at the memory. Her fingers curled along the soft skin beneath his hip bones, drawing another moan from him and into her lips.

She kissed the hollow of his throat and down the center of his chest. The hair there tickled her lips.

The first time he'd walked through the _Ghost_ without his shirt, she'd stared.

 _"Whatcha looking at, Captain?" he'd asked, cocking that crooked smile she always wanted to kiss...er...wipe off his face._

 _She'd raised an eyebrow to counter his grin. "I just didn't know that human males had so much hair other places than their heads and faces."_

 _He'd laughed. "Didn't you ever look at naked holos?"_

 _She'd shrugged. "Well, there was a war on Ryloth, and I lived with my father. Then at flight school I spent all my time flying. Anyway, I'm not even 19 yet."_

 _His jaw had dropped. His eyes had widened._

 _She'd let him feel like a dirty old man for a moment before she couldn't contain her laughter. "Of course I've seen holos!"_

 _Kanan had gaped, stammering. "But...why...then...um…"_

 _"Most of the photographs contained less Wookiee-esque specimens." She'd grinned and walked away, leaving him speechless. She'd known he'd pay her back later, but catching him entirely off-guard was irresistible._

Now she rubbed her cheeks and nose through that wiry hair. When he could see, she might toy with one small area. He'd liked to watch so much. Now...she made sure he could watch with his whole body. She draped her breasts against his stomach, circling them against his skin while she brought her hands up to his shoulders.

He groaned again as her hands left his hips, and he moved his own hands to her ass.

She dragged her nose down the center of his stomach, kissing along the way, and spread her hands flat on the hard planes of muscle.

His hands slid up her back and her neck, traced circles around her ear cones and the base of her lekku.

When she reached his navel, she ran her tongue around the edge of it-no longer surprised that he tasted of salt-then blew on the damp skin.

He shuddered all over.

Slipping her hands under his ass, she squeezed once, then tugged his shorts. She brought her hands around the waistband and pulled the basics the rest of the way off.

His cock bobbed cheerfully, and he wore the goofy grin that made him look so young.

She slid back up his body, kissing him all the way, and dragged her slit slowly the length of his cock. It bucked against her, and his hands tightened where they'd come to rest on her ass. His breath came in gasps.

Kanan stroked her thighs while Hera slid forwards and back against him, his cock jerking, twitching under her. The soles of her feet and tips of her lekku tingled She had them both charged.

Kanan ran his thumbs along the join of her legs to her torso and started to dip his thumb toward her clitoris, and Hera decided this was about him. Just him.

She sat up straighter, pressing his arms flat and stroking them, keeping his hands from her center. She intertwined their fingers and leaned forward, trailing her nipples along his torso.

He gripped her hands in return. She could feel his strength in muscle resistance. She pressed his hands into the mattress just above his shoulders and sucked on his collarbone, still rocking her hips.

"Hera," he gasped.

"Shhh." She rocked her hips again and draped her breasts across his face.

He turned and took a nipple in his mouth. She rocked side to side, tilting her head back. Her lekku brushed her sides. Kanan turned his attention to the other nipple, and she let him, relishing the connected nerve sensations from groin to breast to feet to lekku to her very core.

She kissed his forehead, his eyelids (she had missed that over the months of healing until it wasn't painful), his cheeks, each corner of his mouth, and the back of his jawbone. She sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, then whispered, "You take care of me in every way. Let me take care of you."

She pressed against his hands and raised her hips. His cock followed her. Scooping her hips back around his cock, she positioned them and swivelled her hips to caress the head.

His mouth fell open. Even his eyes opened, and, despite the milky scarring, seemed to look directly into her eyes.

She lowered herself a centimeter and raised again.

Two centimeters and back up.

Three centimeters.

She breathed in rhythm with her movement.

His breathing synchronized with hers.

Four centimeters.

Five.

She pumped several times, fast, at that depth, then sank down the full length of him.

"Oh!" The sound was between a cry and a gasp, and he held her hands that much tighter.

Her fingers ached, but she didn't care. She shifted side to side, fitting them as fully together as possible, and squeezed him inside of her.

"Hera!"

 _"Sorry," she'd said the first time, stopping immediately._

 _"Oh, gods, don't stop."_

 _She'd squeezed again, experimentally, and he'd sounded like he was choking in response. "Is that...good?" she'd asked, frowning._

 _"Better than good!"_

 _Hera had experimented with squeezing as she pulled away, with squeezing as she sank back onto him, and pulsing while not moving._

 _The sounds he'd made were like little whimpers. "How...how do you_ _ **do**_ _that?" he'd gasped._

 _"Is this not...typical?"_

 _"Not for human women," he'd said, occasional squeaks punctuating his breathing. "Or for a couple of other species, either."_

 _Hera had stilled, despite his groan, and shifted her weight back. She frowned. "Do you think…" She'd swallowed hard, but the lump in her throat had threatened to block her breathing. "I wonder if this is why so many Twi'lek women are trafficked as sex slaves." Her desire drained as if into the pit now in her stomach._

 _Kanan had sat up, crossing his legs to make a seat for her. He'd reached around one shoulder, had stroked the base of her neck with that hand, and had wrapped the other arm around her waist. He softened slightly inside her._

 _She hadn't realized she was shaking._

 _"Hera, don't ever do it again. Not if it carries this meaning for you." He'd leaned back, taken her face between his hands, and met her eyes. "I don't ever want anything from you that you don't want to do or want to give."_

 _She'd nodded once, then shook her head. "No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"This is mine. My body, us, this between us. I will not give this up just because some sleemos have stolen it from others."_

 _'Have made them participate in their own degradation,' she hadn't said aloud. She would not speak sorrow of that depth in their bed._

 _She'd kissed him, hard, and leaned forward, shifting her hips. As he'd hit the bed, she'd rested both palms on that oddly hairy chest, and clenched her muscles. His cock had twitched, and she'd moved, slowly bringing him back fully erect. She'd leaned forward and said, low in his ear, "I'm going to fuck your brains out, Kanan Jarrus." She'd nipped his ear and added, "Because I want to."_

Here and now, she could still own and enjoy her body, even if not everyone had that freedom. And she could invite Kanan to enjoy her body while she enjoyed his.

Clenching, she slid up and down his cock twice more, then poured her entire torso across his, lying still on top of him for a moment before she began moving, rocking her hips to rub her clitoris against his pubic bone. She increased her pace until the friction was steady and they were both humming in unison.

She sucked on his neck where it joined his shoulder, still holding his hands down.

Kanan raised his hips to meet her downstroke.

As she ground against him, she felt the pressure increase, and thrills of energy shot through her abdomen. The energy like joyful, skittering electricity, traced down her lekku, back up, and down her stomach to her groin. Every muscle she had clenched. She had no idea if she was maintaining a steady rhythm, but Kanan went stiff, then his whole body jerked three more times as he thrust up into her.

She let go of his hands, flexed her fingers, and jerked at his shoulders. He sat up and crossed his legs, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as her orgasm pulsed through her.

When the shuddering of her body died down, and all that remained were tiny flickers of spasms around her clitoris-and the shudder every few of those sent through her shoulders and lekku-she pushed his shoulders back.

"Kanan Jarrus, what did I say?"

"That I should keep my hands still?"

She pulled her hands back and crossed her arms. "I said to let me take care of you."

"Oh, trust me, you took care of me." That rakish, crooked grin would be the death of her. "You took care of me gooood."

"I did not say, 'Let me take care of you while you engage in inappropriate use of the Force to get me off.'"

He frowned slightly. "Was it...not good?"

She gaped. Not good? It was-

His mouth twitched.

"Kanan Jarrus, that was… OH!" She shoved at his shoulder, unable to contain a laugh.

His grin filled and lit his whole face.

There was no way to be cautious enough of his heart. That battle had been lost before she'd realized it was there to be fought.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Be right back."

She made a quick trip to the 'fresher and sani, tidied up, and gulped some water. That much hard breathing would dry out anyone's mouth.

Kanan had already straightened the covers when she placed a cup of water and a damp cloth in his hand.

She climbed over him as he gulped a drink and tidied up.

Their sleeping habits fit. She liked her back solid against the wall of her ship. He was more comfortable being able to leap from bed. Both were habits left over from the war-her from having a barrier behind her, him from needing to leap into battle.

She tucked up against him, cheek on his shoulder, her left arm trapped under her. Sometime in the night they'd roll to their backs so limbs could get blood, but for now, they'd cuddle into one another, sharing warmth and support, sharing togetherness and murmured I-love-yous.

Skin to skin, they tumbled into sleep.

~o~end~o~


End file.
